


Melancholy Requiem

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Overdosing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Mixed my two favorite game franchises into one convenient auLily and Kaidan led a happy life in the suburbs of Ashfield with their daughter Ashley and Lily's brother Aiden. When Kaidan is asked to go to Silent Hill for work Lily gets a bad feeling and ends up venturing into the supposedly cursed town to bring him back.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. When you're gone

Lily sat on the bed as she watched Kaidan pack for the day or two he'd be gone "They're sending you to a place called Silent Hill?" She asked as she tossed the tourist brochure to the side "It sounds like the name of a horror video game." 

Kaidan chuckled as he rolled up his lucky tie, it was the one Lily had gotten for him when they started dating and for that little fact alone it was his favorite "Babe you've heard of the town before, it's like a half days drive from here, in the same county even."

"Yeah and I've also heard about the weird shit that happens there."

Kaidan looked at her, confusion on his handsome features "Do tell."

"Ever heard of the order? It's the local cult, what if they try to recruit you?"

Kaidan didn't want to undermine her feelings, if she was scared she was scared and he'd do anything to alleviate that "Lil cults only work on people who are lost, I'm not, I have you and Ash I'm exactly where I want to be." 

Lily smiled at that, she loved her husband and wouldn't trade the life they had together for anything in the world which is why she was so nervous "I just…" she looked over at their wedding picture hanging on the wall “Someone from that town killed my mom and if anything happened to you...I don't know what I'd do." 

Kaidan could hear the fear in her voice "Lily, look at me." He bent down and took her hands in his "I understand why you're scared but I'll call you every chance I get okay?" Lily nodded and Kaidan pressed their lips together in a light kiss "I love you."

Lily smiled "I know, I love you too." They kissed again, moving up onto the bed as they removed each other's clothes, Kaidan leaving open mouthed kisses on her cheek, neck and stomach as he made his way to the place between her legs, eliciting a gasp from her cherry red lips. Lily did her best to push all her anxiety to the back of her mind and just focus on him and the pleasure he was giving her with his mouth, his fingers and eventually his cock. The bed creaked as they moved together, Lily doing her best to keep her moaning under control, as to not disturb her brother or Ashley.  
"Kaidan…" Lily gasped out as she clung to him, her orgasam taking her over and he followed after, emptying himself inside her.  
Kaidan kissed her sweaty forehead as she gasped below him, riding out her orgasam "I love you." 

Lily stared up at the ceiling fan as she came down from her high "I love you too."  
\--------  
Lily shifted in Kaidan's arms as his alarm clock blared in their room "Babe I need to get up." He said kissing her forehead but she wouldn't let go.

"No…" was all she said as she did her best to pull him back to her but to no avail and she nearly fell off the bed as she grabbed at air. Lily watched him get dressed and sat up, holding the bedsheets up against her chest "Kaidan."

Kaidan looked over as he adjusted his tie "Yeah?"

Lily reached for him and he took her hand in his "Promise me you'll come back."

Kaidan kissed her hand "I promise, don't worry, my love." They shared one last kiss before pulling apart.

"Make sure to say bye to Ash." She reminded him as he walked out.

"I will, go back to sleep baby." Lily laid back down as he closed the door, as tired as she was she was too anxious to sleep. Lily couldn't shake the idea that something would happen to him while he was there and it ate at her, she hadn't prayed since she moved out of her foster's parents house but she found herself reverting back to her old habits in desperation.

"Please God, bring him back to me, I'll do anything."  
\---------  
"Are you married, doctor?" Daisy asked as she watched him look over her charts.

Kaidan smiled at the thought of Lily "I am."

"I bet she's pretty." Daisy looked at herself in the hand mirror James had brought her, reminiscing on her own beauty that had disappeared due to her illness, her tan skin now pale and covered in sores and her long light brown hair was coming out in clumps.

"She's beautiful."

"Do you have any kids?"

"I do, a daughter." 

"I was gonna have a baby but the doctors said I couldn't when I got sick."

Kaidan could understand how her husband probably felt about that, they had a few close calls with their own daughter to the point they were told it'd be too dangerous for Lily to have another. It was disappointing but they were grateful that they could at least have Ashley. 

"But you'll make me all better right? So I can have a baby? I've always wanted a little girl."

"That's the idea Mrs. Vega, we'll treat you and you'll be back to your normal life in no time." 

"Do you have a picture of your daughter?"

Kaidan took out his wallet and showed her the picture of Lily and Ashley he kept inside "She turned five last month."

Daisy smiled and lightly touched the picture "She's cute, was that your wife in the picture with her?"

Kaidan nodded as he put the picture away "It was, she's the most amazing woman I've ever met." 

"Do you miss her?"

"I do, I try not to leave much but I wanted to visit in person just to get a better grasp of your condition.  
"  
Daisy smiled, her husband stopped coming by to see her, at first he still loved her but after a while her mood swings got to be too much for him and he never came by "You came all the way just for me?" 

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Daisy giggled and Kaidan just assumed it was the illness making her behave this way and brushed it off as he went about his business.

Daisy had never met Lily but she sure was jealous of her, if only she could have someone as handsome and kind as him or better yet, if she could just have him all to herself, then she'd be happy.  
\-------------  
"A week Aiden, it's been a week!" Lily shouted as she paced around the living room "The hospital can't get ahold of him, the police refuse to go down there which is a whole other issue I don't want to get into." 

"So what are you going to do?" Lily looked down at the floor, biting down on her thumb so hard Aiden was surprised she wasn't bleeding.

"If no one is going to help me then I'll go on my own."

"Excuse me?" Aiden stood up "You mean to Silent Hill?"

Lily looked at him "You heard me, whenever I needed him Kaidan was there, he never abandoned me and I'm not going to abandon him just because I'm scared."

"Lily…"

"Wouldn't you do the same for me? For Ashley?"

"Of course I would, hell Kaidan is my best friend, I'd go there for him too, so let me."

"I appreciate that I really do but I have to go, I've never loved anyone like I love him and I'm not about to let someone or something take him from me." 

"What about Ashley?"

"I'm doing this for Ashley." 

Aiden ran a hand through his long black hair, she had been literally worried sick since Kaidan hadn't come back, throwing up every morning and he was just happy she was eating at this point, she was hardly sleeping most nights but he couldn't blame her, he wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"I'm going Aiden and you can't stop me." Lily brushed past him and he watched as she walked down the hall to her room, no matter what problems she faced in the past Aiden had been able to help her but right now he felt helpless. 

\--------------  
Kaidan groaned as he came to, his head hurt like hell and he assumed it was just a trademark migraine until he opened his eyes "What the hell?" 

The room looked completely different than it had before, the walls made out of what looked like flesh and the smell of blood and rust filled the room causing him to gag. Kaidan wasn't sure what had happened one second he was talking to a patient and the next everything was dark. All he knew now was he was tied up, the manner of which seemed quite sexual but that was a problem for later. Kaidan twisted and turned trying to break free but it was no use, he gave up just as Daisy walked into the room, looking completely cured of her illness and she didn't have a scratch on her given the environment he found that quite odd.

"Daisy, where are we?"

Daisy looked over, the smile she gave him sending a shiver down his spine "Don't you love it?" She turned around to face the rest of the room "I made it just for us, our little sanctuary where you can never leave."

"Daisy...I have to leave, I have a wife and daughter, remember?" They the most important thing in the world to him, if he had to die to protect them he would.

Daisy's high pitched laugh rang through the room "Once this town is done with her you won't anymore and nothing will stand in the way of our love."

Kaidan lunged forward, abruptly being stopped by the rope holding him against the wall "I swear if you do anything to her…" he growled and it only excited her more.

"Don't you remember? You were sent here for me, it was fate that Lily girl is just a pest, a bug that needs to be squashed and left to rot!" She screamed "I'm going to make sure this town does kill her, don't you worry."

"She's here?!" No, no! She couldn't be here, she shouldn't be here.

"No, but she will be and I promise you that, and when she gets here I'll make sure that she doesn't survive."  
\---------  
Lily sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Ashley's cheek while she slept clutching her robbie the rabbit plush she got at lakeside amusement park for her birthday, Lily found it creepy as hell but her daughter liked it so she put up with it.

"Lil let me go, you can stay with Ash." Aiden said as he leaned against the door frame, he'd been trying to reason with his sister since she decided to go find Kaidan. Aiden understood why she was going but nothing good ever came from looking too closely at that town.

"No, I have to." Lily kissed Ashley's head and stood up, walking over to Aiden who much like Kaidan nearly towered over her "He's my husband, it's my responsibility to bring him back."

Aiden knew more than anyone what Kaidan meant to her, they didn't have a father and when they lost their mother Lily had changed from the bubbly girl with lots of friends to someone who barely smiled and pushed people away. Everyone but her brother and eventually Kaidan "I know but Lily, what happens to Ash if both her parents don't come back?" 

"I'm doing this for Ash, we grew up without a father, I don't want that for her." Lily paused "Someone from that town already took away someone important to me, I don't know what happened to Kaidan but I know for damn sure its not going to happen again."

Aiden watched as she walked away, a picture on the wall catching his eye. It was the candid photo he had taken of them when Lily was pregnant, they were the happiest couple he'd ever seen and Ashley certainly played a part in that. Aiden remembered the day she was born, they had almost lost Lily but by some miracle they didn't, he remembered walking into the room and finding Kaidan holding Ashley close, silent tears running down his cheeks and Aiden still isn't sure if it was because he almost lost the love of his life or because he was relieved they were both still alive  
.  
Lily joked that she was too stubborn to die and he hoped that would be the case this time too, he looked back into Ashley's room before closing the door and following Lily into the living room.  
"I understand how you feel but I have to." Lily said as she checked over her bag one last time, making sure she had everything.

Aiden took her in his arms and she immediately hugged him back "Just be careful, if not for me then for Ash."

"I know...I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

Aiden sighed as they pulled away and she walked to the front door "I guess that's all I can ask."

"I love you Ai, I'll be back." Lily turned around, the screen door squeaking quietly as she pushed it open and the last thing Aidan saw was her long bright red hair flowing behind her as she left, the house suddenly feeling very empty.


	2. Waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm naming the chapters after ost tracks, what of it?

Lily clutched her stomach as she threw up behind the seedy gas station she stopped at. It was too dark for her to be in an area like this alone but she couldn't make it inside and vomiting next to the gas pumps wouldn't have been very considerate. Lily groaned as she opened her water bottle to wash her mouth out "Mints...I should buy some mints." She muttered as she made her way to the front of the building. Grabbing the first package of mints she could find she walked to the counter "I need to fill my car up too " The cashier nodded and rang her up "Hey, do you know how to get to Silent Hill from here? I can't seem to find a map and there haven't been any road signs since I left Ashfield."

The cashier shot her a look as she took the cash Lily handed her "What are you trying to go to Silent Hill for?" 

"My husband went there for work but he hasn't come back and I can't get a hold of him."

"Honey, if your husband went to that town he ain't coming back." 

Lily shook her head as she felt another bout of nausea "No...no he has to, please you have to help me." She pleaded and the cashier sighed, clearly taking pity on her.

"Here I have some old maps, one is to help you get there and the other is a map of the town, take them."

Lily picked them up and clutched them to her chest "What do I owe you?"

The woman waved her off "They're old and taking up space, you're doing me a favor."

"Thank you."Lily hurried to the door without another word, completely abandoning the mints she had just purchased. While she still wasn't feeling the best she couldn't keep Kaidan waiting.  
\-----------  
"Uncle Aiden." Ashley's soft voice said as she poked his cheek, waking him up.

"Good morning ladybug." Aiden sat up, rubbing his eyes, he hadn't returned to his room after Lily left and must've fallen asleep on the couch eventually, given how sore he was.

"Is mommy gone?"

"Yeah, she left after you went to bed."

"Oh…" she tightened her grip on her stuffed rabbit "When will she be back with daddy?"

Aiden picked her up and sat her on his lap "They'll be back before you know it."

"Promise." Ashley stuck out her pinky and looked at him with eyes that were exactly like his sister's, she made him do the same thing when they made a promise and it was just one of the many ways Ashley was practically Lily's clone. 

Aiden didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to worry her either so against his better judgment he linked both their pinkies together.

"I promise, it'll be like they never left." Aiden wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Ashley but it didn't matter, after Lily came back they were getting the hell out of Toluca county if he had anything to say about it. 

Silent Hill took his mother and he was worried it was going to take Ashley's parents too.   
\-----------  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Lily groaned as she slumped against the steering wheel "Can't something go right?" She wasn't sure if it's because she was tired, or stressed or she just didn't feel well but she wanted to break down like her car just did and cry. 

Lily sat back up and took a deep breath, blinking back tears as she gathered her things "My husband is gone, I've only gotten five hours of sleep in total this entire week and now my car broke down." She muttered to herself as she slammed the door "Can't something go fucking right?!" Lily kicked her car in frustration but she ended up hurting herself more than the vehicle "Ow! God damn it…." She's been in worse pain but a foot injury really wasn't what she needed right now.

Lily took a deep breath as she fixed her ponytail, throwing a fit on the side of the road wasn't going to help anybody, if she were lucky someone would take pity on her and help her out but she wasn't counting on it. 

"Where you headed ma'am?" Lily looked over as a truck pulled up to her, the man seemed nice enough and while she wasn't sure how long she'd been walking for she knew she wasn't in the position to be picky.

"Um Silent Hill?" She twisted her hands together, if he didn't want to drop her off there she understood, she didn't want to go either but maybe like that lady at the gas station he'd be nice enough to help her anyway.

"I'm on my way to Brahms," he reached over and pushed the door open for her "Hop in."

Lily smiled "Thank you." She was a bit too short to get in smoothly but luckily there was a handle inside allowing herself to hoist herself up.

"Travis Grady, you are?"

"Lily Alenko, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, it'd be wrong to leave a lady on the side of the road like that." 

"What are you doing out so late Mr. Grady?" Lily asked as she closed the door and got situated.

"Just call me Travis, i'm running late on my way to Brahms so I thought I'd take a shortcut through Silent Hill."

"Lucky me huh?"

Travis chuckled "What about you? Never heard of anyone walking to Silent Hill."

"That wasn't the original plan, my car broke down so I wasn't giving much of a choice."

"Well make yourself comfortable, take a nap if you like it's quite the drive."

"I might take you up on that."

"If you don't mind my asking miss, what are you going to Silent Hill for?"

"My husband, he's uh...he's…" she couldn't say he was missing or rather she didn't want to "He hasn't come back from his work trip and I'm worried."

"Understandable, that town is a little odd from what I've heard."

"I didn't want him to go but Kaidan never passes up an opportunity to help someone, it's what made me fall in love with him but now I'm cursing that trait of his."

"Good deeds never go unpunished."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that "I'm hoping he hasn't been too punished, I want him back in one piece." She leaned her head against the window, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second.

"Get some sleep, miss Alenko, we'll be there soon."   
\---‐-------  
"Jack!" Ashley shouted as she ran over to Aiden's heavily tattooed girlfriend.

"Hey kiddo." Jack bent down to hug her, she didn't usually like kids but Ashley was Aiden's niece and because of that she made an effort. 

"Are you here to see uncle Aiden?" 

"I am, can you take me to him?"

Ashley nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her down to the basement where Aiden was developing photos "Ah, I should've known."

"Uncle Aiden! Jack is here!" Ashley called out as they walked down the stairs. 

Aiden hung up his last photo and turned his music down as they walked into the room "Thanks ladybug," he walked over to Jack and wrapped an arm around her waist "Hey there."

"Hey." They shared a quick kiss before he turned back to Ashley "Why don't you go get your shoes on and we'll go get lunch."

"Okay!" Ashley ran back up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

"I thought you were just kidding when you said the girl scout was heading to Silent Hill."

"She left after Ashley went to bed last night, should almost be there by now." 

"How's Ashley handling it?"

"I've been keeping her distracted, I'm sure she misses them but there haven't been any tears."

"Yet."

Aiden nodded "Yet."

"They'll come back."

Aiden quirked an eyebrow at her "Since when are you an optimist?"

"I'm not usually but I figure you need me to be." 

Aiden sighed and took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head "Thanks for coming by." 

Jack smiled and pulled him towards the stairs "Come on let's get you out of this dusty basement, you're too attractive to be this sad."

Aiden rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips "Ha ha." He really was grateful Jack had come by, it's not like he hadn't babysat Ashley before, it wasn't anything difficult or new but it was the reason behind why he had to that bothered him.  
\--------  
Lily's head hit the window as the truck came to a stop, abruptly waking her from her nap, unfortunately this small thirty minute nap was the most she's slept since Kaidan had gone missing.  
"We're here Mrs. Alenko." Lily turned to Travis as she rubbed the small bump forming on her head, she knew Kaidan would far from approve and considering she had a child back home it probably wasn't the best move but she didn't have much choice.

Lily looked at the radio that went from playing classic rock to loud, headache inducing static, shaking her head she turned to Travis "I can give you gas money."

"Ma'am my company pays for it don't you worry." 

Lily slowly closed her bag, tucking her wallet away in the process, she looked over her shoulder "Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
Travis gave her a nod "My pleasure ma'am, I hope you find your husband." 

Lily flashed as much of a smile as she could muster given the circumstances "Thank you, me too." She hopped out of the truck, barely able to see anything through the thick fog surrounding the small town, the only thing visible being the sign welcoming you to Silent Hill.

Kaidan had come to help at Alchemilla, the local hospital, they had a patient there that required treatment their small town hospital couldn't provide and he had gone to evaluate her in person, the name was all around creepy but somehow Kaidan managed to convince her it was just a tourist destination with a very unfortunate name and for the sake of her sanity she pushed all her suspicion to the back of her mind but she soon started to suspect she may have been right to worry.

Kaidan would either never call when he said he would or their conversations would be interrupted by the same static she heard in the truck. Lily knew better to think it was on purpose, that he met a cute nurse and had forgotten about her and Ashley in the span of a week, it wasn't like him so she automatically jumped to the worst case scenario, something had happened to him and she was going to find out what it was.


	3. The day of night

"My, my, it's been a little while since we've had a visitor." Lily was stopped by one of the residents as she walked past the church, he was handsome for his age and had steely blue eyes that felt like they were seeing right through you.

"Isn't this a tourist destination?" The lack of visitors seemed suspicious but if she were to have a chance at getting information it'd be from a local.

"Yes but those days are behind us unfortunately, too many unsavory rumors."

Lily nodded "Right…" something was off about him but one kooky towns person wasn't going to keep her from her objective "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"That's right, where are my manners?" He descended the start case leading to the building and walked over to her "My name is Jack Harper, I'm the local pastor."

"You mean cult leader?" He tensed at that, his friendly facade nearly cracking.

"So you've heard the rumors, is that why you're here, to see if they have merit?" He asked as if they constantly had journalists in and out of here, which if that were true, wouldn't surprise her.

"No actually, I'm here for my husband, he came for business and was supposed to be home a couple days ago but I haven't heard anything."

"The doctor from Ashfield?"

Creepy cult magic was all Lily could think to describe his guess but she couldn't focus on that right now "You've seen him?" This time she did move closer "Tall, black hair, brown eyes." 

Jack nodded "Yes we know all about that doctor, a nice man, James came in raving about how your husband was going to take his Daisy to that big city hospital and fix her right up." He smiled as if it was a fond memory and maybe it was, she didn't know these people and quite frankly didn't want to. 

"That was the idea, now they're both missing."

Jack laughed almost maniacally and she flinched "Oh that's where you're wrong my dear, your husband is missing, we all know what happened to Daisy."

Now she was plain confused "What?" He turned away and she ran after him "Wait, where is she? Maybe she can point me to my husband." 

Jack smirked "Well let's hope not, if your husband is with her your little trip was for nothing." 

Lily's breath hitched "No, please I need to find him." She was all but begging, the thought of him being dead was too painful to even entertain.

"Don't fret my child, take this." The so called pastor placed a radio in her hand "There are scary creatures that lurk in the shadows, I'd hate for them to sneak up on you."

"Creatures? What creatures?" Without another word he walked up the steps "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She shouted but he closed the door leaving her alone.

"Fucking backwoods creepy ass cult members." She huffed as she examined the radio. "And how the hell is a radio supposed to help me?" Lily kicked a rock as hard as she could and to her surprise it sounded like it hit something, the radio in her hands suddenly emitting a weird static "What the hell?" Lily moved in closer, wanting to get a better look as the headache inducing static got worse. 

"Wha….what?" The creature was...well she's not sure what it was but it seemed to be dead or at least playing dead. Lily frantically looked around for something to attack it with, when she remembered the stun gun Kaidan made her carry around and she was thankful he did because as soon as she grabbed it the creature knocked her town, the slurping sounds it was making as it crawled over her made her sick and she turned it on pressing it against the monster and he let out a high pitched cry, similar to that of a baby's as it fell off her and onto the ground. The static suddenly stopped and the only thing she could hear now was her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

Lily clutched the weapon to her chest and looked up at the gray sky as her breathing got less frantic "Okay….I'm okay…" she stood up and collected her things, bile rising up her throat when she got a good look at it and she ran to one of the trash cans, taking a few shuddering breaths as she clutched the sides tightly, having just emptied the contents of her stomach or rather lack thereof she had already thrown up her breakfast at the gas station. 

"Okay Lily, get it together, you're a big girl." She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand "It's just a monster, no big deal." She said that but she could still smell it on her and was pretty sure it left some sort of residue on her clothes.  
\---------  
Lily froze as she heard footsteps, the last monster she came across made a slurping noise when it moved, but she wouldn't put it past this hellish town to conjure up something just as, if not more horrific.

The footsteps got closer and she whipped out her stun gun in the direction of the noise "Stay back, I have a weapon!" She shouted, knowing full well they couldn't understand her.

"It's okay ma'am, I'm a police officer, just calm down." The officer moved in closer and Lily was able to get a good look at her "Ashley Williams, what's your name?"

"Lily Alenko" she quickly stashed her weapon away and hurried over to Ashley "You're a cop, thank god." Lily didn't think she'd see another human here aside from that creepy cultist "My husband, he's missing can you help me?" Lily pulled out the locket she always wore from under the front of her shirt and opened it, showing Azalea the picture she kept in there of the three of them "This is what he looks like, he's a doctor." 

Ashley carefully looked it over and looked back up at Lily "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not a cop here, I'm from Brahms."

Lily fell back against the police building, sliding down to the ground in defeat "Of course, just my fucking luck!" Lily put her head in her hands and Ashley wasn't sure if she was crying but she could tell Lily probably wanted to "Please, you have to help me, I just want my husband back."

Lily's head was hung low and her shoulders sagged a bit. Ashley could only guess how much sleep she's been getting from the dark circles and bags under her eyes and she'd be lying if she said she didn't take pity on her.

Ashley extended her hand and Lily stared up at her before accepting "I'll help you." 

"You will?" 

"You clearly care enough to come all the way out here." 

"Why exactly are you here officer Williams?" Lily asked as they started walking through the fog.

"They sent me to investigate the lack of communication with the police force here." 

"I'm surprised they didn't send someone from Ashfield too, I tried getting help from them but they couldn't get ahold of anyone here so they refused to do anything."

"That's why you came?"

Lily nodded "Yeah, just because they weren't going to do anything didn't mean I couldn't."

"Pretty brave of you." 

Lily chuckled "I don't know about brave but I know he'd do the same for me if the situation was reversed."   
\--------  
"Who's prettier, me or your wife?" Daisy asked as she admired herself in her handheld mirror, twirling her hair. 

"My wife." Kaidan said bluntly, he wasn't going to entertain her childlike fantasy, especially when he intended to kill the one woman he loved more than anything.

Daisy dropped her mirror to the floor and crushed the glass under the heel of her shoe, picking out one of the jagged pieces and stalking over to Kaidan with it "That bitch isn't here," she knelt down in front of him pressing the sharp piece of glass against his cheek "I am." She smiled at him "Aren't I enough, do you really need her?"

"Daisy, I can't stay here, I belong with her." Her body shook with anger and she slashed his cheek with the glass "Shit!" He cursed out as blood dripped from the wound, she dropped the glass to the floor and it shattered upon impact.

"I won't let anyone, not even Valtiel himself come between us." She proclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him. 

Kaidan stared down the piece of glass across from them and while he knew things like that only existed in sci-fi, he really wished he had some kind of telekinetic ability so he could magically cut himself free and find Lily. Although he desperately hoped Daisy was bluffing and she hadn't followed him here.  
\--------  
Lily stopped in front of the elementary school "What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she stood next to her.

"Oh nothing just, we were gonna send our daughter to Midwhich." 

"You were? I thought you were from Ashfield."

"My brother and I, we grew up in Brahms and entertained moving here briefly but we moved to Ashfield after I got married." 

"Because of your husband?"

Lily shook her head "No, because...because…" she paused, confusion evident on her features "I don't remember actually."

Ashley placed a gloved hand on Lily's shoulder, leaning in close "Are you okay ma'am?" 

Lily nodded "Yeah," she nodded, gaze shifting between Ashley and the school "yeah um I'm gonna go look inside." She dashed off before Ashley could stop her.

"Mrs. Alenko, wait!" She chased after her, Lily didn't seem helpless but there was something off about this town and she couldn't just let a civilian run off into danger. Ashley entered the building after Lily and found her walking into one of the classrooms and she jogged over to join her "What are you looking for?"

Lily examined the desks "Nothing just looking." Lingering on one of them a little longer than the others and running her fingers across the words carved into it.

"Looks like this place hadn't been used in ages." 

"Yeah...weird." Lily looked up at Ashley "can I see that flashlight?" 

"Sure." Lily took it and shined it on the desk she was looking at.

"This is horrible…." Lily said as she looked over the carvings on the desk.

"What's it say?" Ashley asked, walking around next to her.

"Drop dead, go home, thief." Lily shook her head "I know kids and can mean sometimes but this is…"

"This is harassment, not bullying."

"I can't imagine how their parents must've felt."

"How would you feel if it was your daughter?"

"I don't know, but they'd regret messing with my kid." Lily walked to the front of the classroom, examining the papers left on the teacher's desk "I think I found the name of that kid." Lily pointed the light at the open book she found "Daisy Harper, huh that's the name of the girl that priest mentioned." 

"Priest?"

"Cult leader, priest, whatever, they have the same last name they could be related."

"Father?"

"Hmm maybe…"

"Could be an uncle too."

"Yeah that's-" a figure standing in the doorway caught her eye and she looked over "do you see that?" 

Ashley looked in the direction Lily was pointing with the light "Yeah, is it a kid?"

"I certainly hope not." Lily hurried around the desk and over to the doorway, crouching in front of the child, it looked strikingly like her daughter and she couldn't shake how jarring it was "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

"Where are your parents?" Ashley asked as she stood next to Lily.

The girl only smiled at them, tapping Lily on the shoulder "Tag, you're it!" She said, gigging as she ran off and Lily slowly stood back up, watching her run off down the hall, it was hard to push aside the uneasiness she felt and it had her doubting if it was actually a child she was seeing or just some sick mind game the town was playing.

Regardless Lily ran after her, it was too dangerous for a kid to be running around here and she'd feel awful if the little girl got hurt. The child led her into a classroom and the door slammed shut behind her, she turned around but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't open "Shit!" 

"You shouldn't have come here." Lily gasped and turned around at the sound of the child's voice, the little girl from before was gone and was now gray and deformed, she banged on the door trying to get Ashley's attention as it stalked over to her. Lily knew she was stronger than it was and all she had to do was kick it but it looked like a kid and until a couple of moments ago it looked like her daughter and she couldn't get that image out of her head.

Ashley ran down the hall "Mrs. Alenko!" Lily's banging stopped and she heard struggling from inside the room "Lily?" No response "Shit." She kicked the door, once, twice, before it opened with a bang and she found Lily on her knees beside the gray creature "Mrs. Alenko?"

Lily looked over her shoulder, out of breath and tears stinging her eyes "You….you see it too right?" 

"What happened?"

"It's not a real kid, it's a gray...creature, right? I didn't actually kill a child right?" Her voice trembled and her words were far more frantic and Ashley knew questioning Lily wasn't going to get her anywhere right now.

"Yeah, Lily it's just a monster, you didn't hurt anybody." Ashley helped her up "okay?"

Lily nodded, taking a shakey breath "Okay…" 

It's not that Ashley doubted Lily's bravery, she ventured all the way out here, she was worried about what would happen if she ran into any more of those childlike monsters.

"You know...my daughter, her name is Ashley." Lily said as they stepped outside.

"Really?"

Lily nodded "Yeah, it's gonna sound crazy but that monster for a brief moment looked like my daughter." 

Now it made sense "I see, how old is she?"

"Five, I'm hoping we can-" the sound of a siren blared through the town, Lily reflexively going to cover her ears and Ashley looking around confused.

"What the hell?" The town grew darker and the radio Lily had in her bag started blaring the same headache inducing static as before. 

Finally it stopped and the fog was completely gone but she still couldn't see in front of her, even with a flashlight "What happened?" She asked but didn't get a response "Officer Williams?" She looked behind her but no one was there "Ashley!" Nothing, the town was so quiet she expected to hear an echo but still, nothing. 

Just maddening silence until finally, footsteps "Officer Williams?" The shadow emerged from the darkness but it wasn't Ashley, no it was much worse. It twitched as it walked and looked as if it was wearing a straight jacket made of its own leathery, brown flesh, making a high pitched, scraping metal against cement, screech as it twitched and jerked over to her.


	4. Wounded warsong

Lily watched as the monster leaned back, opening its chest and spewing a thick black liquid in her direction. Lily dodged as quick as she could, making sure to land on her arm instead of her stomach she scrambled away, her radio still going haywire in her pocket as she looked around for something to fight back with. Something, anything, a plank of wood she just needed something. That's when she heard the sound of a motor running, she glanced behind her quickly making sure the monster wasn't still advancing on her and booked it towards the sound.

It led her to what seemed to be a gas station, like every other place it was abandoned but not run down, which was the creepiest part of all of this, people lived here, there were multiple businesses, houses and even a school! Yet it was empty and so quiet it made her skin crawl.

Lily finally found the source of the noise and it turned out to be a pickup truck with a steel pipe stuck in its hood, it was better than her stun gun that was for sure. Lily grasped it, one foot planted firmly on the ground and the other placed on one of the front wheels as she tried to pull it out. 

The sound of footsteps drew her attention and she saw the monster from earlier approaching, whether it was the same one or one of its friends she wasn't sure but it made her even more desperate to get the pipe out "Come on!" Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't hear anything else as she continued to tug on the weapon "Fuck!" Lily stumbled back as it finally came free, just soon enough to stop it from attacking her again.

Grasping it tightly with both hands, she glared at the monster knowing she was in fact more scared of it than it was of her. Lily took a deep breath and hit it as hard as she could and it fell onto the concrete, her breath was erratic and sweat beaded on her brow as she watched for any indication that it might get up again. As she expected the monster started twitching and convulsing on the ground and she wailed on it over and over, not stopping until blood pooled beneath it.

"It's...red?" She gasped taking a step back, was the town playing tricks on her again? Was it an actual person this time had she…?   
"No...no...Lily it's a monster that's all you couldn't...you wouldn't…." She felt another bout of nausea and swallowed hard before running away, taking the blood covered pipe with her.

Lily ran into the nearest unlocked building she could find, not bothering to check where exactly she ran into but it seemed like a bookstore. The radio that had been blasting nothing but static had suddenly gone quiet and she could hear the sounds of someone humming in the back. Another person? It couldn't have been Ashley and every fiber of her being hoped it wasn't that creepy priest from before.

"He...hello?" She called as she walked to the back of the store. The humming stopped and was replaced with the sound of footsteps as a man emerged from the room, limping. 

The red headed man looked down at the pipe in her hands and put his hands up in mock surrender "Hey, no need to go swinging that weapon around, I'm on your side." 

Much like the priest something seemed off about this man, despite what was happening outside he was continuing as if it were business as usual, was he not concerned that those...things could come in and attack him. Had she imagined all that? Regardless, it irritated her.

"My name is Jeff but the townspeople call me Joker."

"And why's that?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip, she didn't exactly want this man's whole backstory but it was an odd nickname.

"Because I love making the kids here laugh." He said with a grin and she cringed "their religion was too doom and gloom for me so I'd often make jokes during service to lighten the mood." 

"So you're with him then? The priest I ran into?"

"Priest? You mean Harper? Don't lump me together with him!" He yelled. "That old man has this whole town brainwashed, I only go because my family forces me too."

"So why not just leave?"

Jeff shook his head "Easy for an outsider to say, people can come and go but for those of us born here it's a little harder than you'd think, you need special permission from the church."

"From The Order?" 

Jeff blinked in surprise "You've heard of them?"

"I've heard of Walter Sullivan and I know it was your religion's doing." She spat out. Walter Sullivan, The Order, after her mother's death she studied them to an unhealthy degree. Trying to figure out why her mother and those children deserved to die the way they did.

According to her research it was ritualistic, apparently her mother was one of the ten hearts he needed for that ritual he never completed. Each victim had their hearts ripped out and numbers carved in their skin, indicating how many more hearts he needed to collect. Lily's mother was his tenth and final victim, the one that finally got him thrown in prison. 

Walter killed himself in his cell about a year later and while the good catholic girl she was knew that wishing death upon someone, especially something as sinful as suicide, was wrong she was glad he was gone. Not that his death would bring her mother back, sometimes she wished he had completed the ritual, then maybe her mother's death wouldn't have been in vain.

"So is that why you're here? Revenge?" 

"No, for my husband, he's missing?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow "Missing? Here?" She nodded. "Well I'll wish you luck, you're gonna need it."

Lily snorted, luck was one of the many things she needed right now "Here, this will get you into the historical society." 

"What the hell would I need to go there for?" 

Jeff shrugged "It's a very interesting place to visit ma'am, most tourists love it."

Lily shoved it in her pocket "I'm not a tourist, now if you'll excuse me."

Jeff watched her leave, he pitied her, he really did, the residents were safe, the monsters didn't want the people who lived in the bright and sunny town of Silent Hill, no they wanted the one they called here, Lily. Kaidan was the method they had used but poor Daisy just had to go and get herself attached resulting in her own fears and inner demons getting mixed with Lily's and now all there was to do is wait and see who came out alive.

When Lily walked outside the fog was back and her radio wasn't emitting anymore static, she still didn't trust anything in this town so she moved as carefully and quietly as she could through the fog, not wanting to get caught off guard again.

"Mrs. Alenko!" 

Lily turned around at the sound of her name "Officer Williams?"  
Ashley caught up to her and hunched over with her hands on her knees as she caught her breath "I was looking all over for you, where did you go?"

"I think we got separated during the shift, I couldn't find you either, all I saw were monsters."

"Monsters, what monsters?"

Lily tensed "You didn't see them?"

Ashley shook her head "No, we must've been in different parts of the town." She reached into the holsters under her coat and took out a gun handing it to Lily. "Here, if you run into any more you may want to use this instead."

The steel pipe clattered to the ground and Lily took a step back, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach "No!" 

Ashley understood not everyone liked guns but Lily's nearly visceral reaction to it was concerning "I don't need it, I have a weapon." She was trembling now and on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Okay, okay, I understand Lily." Ashley put it away as she tried to calm her down. "You don't need to take it, I was just making a suggestion." 

Lily took a couple deep breaths like her therapist taught her and collected herself "No I'm….I'm sorry I uh…"

Ashley shook her head "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I didn't like guns at first either."

"You just wanted to help, I appreciate it." 

"Do you know where you're going now?"

"I was given a key to the historical society, I need answers about what's happening and how Kaidan is connected to it."

"Let me go with you." Ashley said but Lily shook her head.  
"No, I need to go alone, you should get out of here while you can." She turned around "thanks for all your help."

"Mrs Alenko! Lily!" She called as Lily walked away "Damn it!"   
\-----------------  
13 years ago

Lily screamed upon seeing her mother's lifeless body on the couch, she stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the floor, clasping both hands over her mouth. The ugly beige carpet that covered their apartment floor was soaked in blood as was most of the cramped itchy couch Lily hated, her mother kept want to get a new one, a bigger one where the three of them could cozy up and watch those soap operas Aiden hated but her and her mother loved.

The very same one that was playing on the television right now, the actresse's screams were the very same as Lily's but unlike a pretend scene being acted out on a screen, with fake blood and a mannequin in place of a dead body this was real.

"No….no….it's not real." She said, slowly shaking her head as she stared at her mother's mutilated body in disbelief, her chest had been ripped open and she had numbers that were hard to read due to all the blood, carved into her stomach.

Lily crawled over to the couch, examining her chest wound and it looked as if her heart was ripped out but much like the numbers the blood made it difficult to tell. Who would do this? Why would someone do this?!

"Mommy….?" She squeaked, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"You're bleeding...the first aid kit it's in the bathroom," she nodded as she stood up. "You just need some bandages then you'll be good as new."

Lily didn't run, she didn't jog, she walked, there was no sense of urgency to be had, she knew there was no point in what she was doing, her mother was dead, no amount of gauze or disinfect wipes was going to change that.

Lily caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her hands were covered in blood as was her school uniform all the way down to her shoes "This is...mom's blood?" She fell to her knees onto the cold tile of the small bathroom, the room spinning and the metallic scent filling her nose, making her sick to her stomach.

"I...mom..." the shock overwhelmed her and her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out, the bathroom carpet cushioning her fall.

"Lil! Lily!" Aiden called out as he ran down the hall, checking her room, the coat closet, his room and even their mother's room but he couldn't find her. Had whoever killed their mother, taken her? Was she even still alive?

Aiden shook his head, no, she had to be alive. There was still one room he hadn't checked yet, he cautiously made his way to the bathroom across the hall, if she was anywhere it'd be there. Before he even walked through the doorway he found her, lying on the floor, covered in blood, her's or their mother's he wasn't sure "Oh my god!"

Aiden ran to her "Lily, hey, Lily come on, wake up." He took his sister in his arms, cradling her against his chest, she was breathing and didn't have any visible wounds "Lil you gotta open your eyes for me, please." He begged.

Lily groaned "Ai…?" She asked, her eyes were red and her voice was hoarse from earlier.

Aiden placed a gentle hand on her tear stained cheek "Yeah it's me, are you okay?"

"Aiden! Mom she's…someone-!" 

Aiden pulled her against his chest, cutting her off "I know." he choked out, burying his face in her shoulder as he held her. Aiden knew he had to call the police, get her body out of her but neither of them could move, they just clung to each other, Lily's sobs drowning out his own.

\---------------------------------------------  
Aiden jolted awake in a cold sweat, he hadn't dreamt about that day in a long time. Lily had changed after that, she quit being a cheerleader, her grades fell and she pushed everyone but him away. No one even recognized her, the bubbly, popular, girl that loved the color pink and had dreams of being an actress, died the same day their mother did.

Aiden stepped out of bed, sliding his slippers on, a day had gone by without any word from his sister and as much as he knew he shouldn't he was keeping Ashley out of school until her parents came home. It was only kindergarten so it wasn't a big deal if she missed what he hoped would only be a couple days.

Aiden shut the bathroom door behind him, something in the trash can catching his eye, he leaned down, picking the pink box up "Is this…?" He tipped the box over, the contents falling into his hand. Aiden's eyes widening at what he saw, was it Jack's? No, no, she was over yesterday and would've told him, that only left...Lily!   
Aiden dropped the box onto the floor, kicking the trash can "Damn it!" How hadn't he noticed? All the signs were there yet he didn't question her and he just let her run off into danger alone. 

Some big brother he was.


	5. Overdose delusion

Lily walked into the historical society, why she came here and not directly to the hospital she was unsure. Maybe her curiosity was piqued, she had spent most of her life after her mother died researching this place yet she never actually visited. This certainly wasn't the time for sightseeing but a quick stop couldn't hurt. Right?

"Good to see you again Mrs. Alenko." 

Lily tensed up, looking to her right, her eyes landing on the cult leader from before "How do you know my name?" Had she told him? No, of course she hadn't, if they knew anything about her or her family what happened to her mother would happen again. There's no way she'd be stupid enough to tell him her name. 

"You're married to the doctor are you not? Makes sense you'd share a last name." Lily eyed him suspiciously as he moved around one of the broken display cases. "Now what brings you to our humble museum?"

Lily looked around, the place was a mess, nearly every display case was shattered, leaving glass all over the ugly brown carpeting and every door was pulled from its hinges, yet he was acting like it was in pristine condition. What the hell was wrong with this town?

"You call this a museum?" 

Jack sighed listlessly "I'm afraid it's not what it was, much like most of the town." 

Maybe coming here was a bad idea "Right, well I'm just gonna-"

"No need to be so afraid, I'm on your side."

Lily didn't believe him for a second "You are?"

Jack smirked, the look he gave her with those icy blue eyes made her shiver "Yes," he looked down at her pipe "Did you enjoy spilling their blood, hearing them cry out as you killed them?" He asked, the pipe falling from Lily's hand "You feel excited when you step on them and snuff out their lives don't you?"

Lily shook her head "No, No! They're just monsters."

"Monsters?" Jack looked at her confused for a moment "They look like monsters to you?"

Lily stumbled back against the door in horror "Oh no…" she was right, those weren't actually monsters, they were people! That's why she hadn't seen anyone around! They were the monsters she had killed. The room started spinning and she nearly fell to the floor but Jack caught her.

"Don't worry, it's a joke." He coaxed as he stepped away from her "Here, come look at these pictures with me." 

Lily wanted to decline after that 'joke' but she had a bad feeling about what the result would be if she refused "What is that?" It didn't look like any painting she had ever seen. The picture depicted seemingly dead bodies hung up in cages behind a huge figure with a spear and a red pyramid on his head.

"Remains of the judgement we like to call it." He informed her.

The painting was creepy to say the least, the figure in it seemed so real it made her uncomfortable. Like he could come out of the frame any moment and kill her, Jack was probably safe. between the two of them, though she felt like he was the one who deserved it most.

"He's called the executioner but don't fret dear, he only goes after the guilty, a good girl like you would have nothing to fear if you ran into him."

His eyes were drawn to the gold crucifix around her neck. "The devoted follower who only leaves the house to go to church each Sunday." He grabbed her arm pushing her sleeve up, revealing a row of harsh scars "And the only person you've hurt is yourself." 

"Let go!" Lily said in a panic, trying to pull her arm away.

"The only person you've ever tried to kill is yourself but you know that's a sin right?"

"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried as she pushed against him but he grabbed her other arm, holding her as she continued to struggle, the memories she had worked so hard to forget flooding back to her.

"Maybe he would kill you after all, that's what you want isn't it?"

"No! I don't want that I don't!" She yelled. 

"Did your daughter give you a change of heart? What a good mother you are."

Ashley? How did he know about Ashley? "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her!" 

"Don't you think she'd rather have a mom she doesn't constantly have to cheer up?" 

Jack was right, it was like Ashley could tell she was having a bad day, whenever Lily couldn't drag herself out of bed she'd run in with her coloring books and her favorite stuffed animal and they'd spend the day together coloring, Ashley making her stuffed rabbit talk in attempt to get some semblance of a smile out of her mother.

Despite the circumstances behind it Lily loved those moments with her but did Ashley hate them? Did Ashley hate her? Lily wouldn't trade Ashley for the world but was he right? Did she wish Lily wasn't her mother? Lily wouldn't blame her if she did. 

"Your husband too, I bet he'd prefer a wife who'd smile at him every once in a while, one that could give him the big, happy family he wants." Jack taunted, he could tell she was wearing down, if she wouldn't leave on her own then he'd force her out. 

Kaidan was more than she deserved, they'd been through a lot and she's put him through a lot. Lily wasn't sure why he stayed with her but he did. If one day he did leave with Ashley it wouldn't surprise her.

"Your brother too, you don't think he has his own dreams and goals? You really think he wants to be at home babysitting his sister and his niece?"

Lily gasped, Aiden! It'd been just the two of them since their mother died, he was her older brother, he'd always taken care of her….without realizing it, she must've taken him for granted. Out of everything he's said this one probably hurt the worst "I didn't….I never…." 

"Why don't you just make it easy on them." He turned her around and pushed her towards a hole in one of the walls "Right through there, you can end their suffering for good." Lily looked down into the pit on the floor, she couldn't see where it ended or if it ended at all, she inched closer to the edge, maybe it was for the best if she just hopped in and didn't come back.

Lily closed her eyes and fell inside, they'd be better off without her.   
\-----------------------------  
"Sure you don't need anything from the store?" Kaidan asked, kissing her forehead gently as Aiden put his shoes on. Aiden had a bad feeling about leaving her alone but it was Christmas eve, the stores would be crowded and Lily hated crowds, it was probably better she stayed here.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lily said with the best fake smile she could muster, when they came back she'd be gone, at least that was her plan anyway.

"Well, If you change your mind call me okay?"

Lily nodded "Okay." She watched as he turned away from her and followed Aiden out of the apartment "Hey guys!" She called down the hall after them, causing both men to turn around "I love you." 

Aiden and Kaidan looked at each other confused for a moment before looking at her "We love you too."

"Everything okay Lil? Aiden asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that."

Kaidan smiled at her, an uneasy feeling in his gut but he ignored it, something he would come to regret "We won't be gone long, promise." 

It didn't matter how long they were gone for, she just needed them to be gone long enough to get the job done. Lily watched from the apartment window as they drove off, part of her felt guilty but she knew it was for the best. They'd be better off without her.

Lily walked to the bathroom, taking the sleeping pills out of the medicine cabinet, it was a fresh bottle so there should be enough, according to the research she did it didn't take many to kill someone. Good, it's better to get it done quickly, bleeding out took too long and it'd look suspicious if she suddenly came home with rope one day and they'd just stop her if she tried starving herself, sleeping pills were the best option. 

Lily walked to their bedroom, she thought about leaving a note but it was no one's fault but hers that she was doing this. Sitting down on the bed she opened the bottle, she read it was better to take them with alcohol, too bad she hated the taste. Lily poured a few into her hand, grabbing a glass of water off the nightstand to get them down easier and she laid back on their bed for what she thought would be the last time.

"Sorry Kaidan…" she spoke as her eyelids got heavy and she drifted off into a permanent slumber.

"Lily we're back!" Kaidan called as him and Aiden entered the apartment, arms full of groceries and he was met with silence "Lily?" She usually came up to meet them but nothing, that uneasy feeling came back as he set the groceries on the counter, walking down the short hallway to their room "Lily are you-" he froze at the sight in front of him, Lily passed out on their bed, an open pill bottle in her hand "Oh my god Lily!" He rushed over to her, taking her in his arms, she was breathing but just barely "Aiden, start the car!" He yelled causing her brother to rush in "She overdosed and an ambulance would take too long." Kaidan said as he took the bottle from her, closing it tightly and stuffing it in his coat.

Aiden ran off without a word, grabbing the car keys off the hook, Kaidan following behind him, Lily wrapped up in a blanket in his arms "Stay with me baby." He said as he got in the back seat with her, both him and Aiden mentally kicking themselves for leaving her alone.

"Why would she do this? What did we miss?" Kaidan, leaning against the wall across from where Aiden sat with his head in his hands while Lily was getting her stomach pumped from the sleeping pills.

"Man she just tried to overdose. Is there really a point in analyzing it? We know why she did it." Aiden snapped, he knew it was something Kaidan did to make his emotions easier to process and while Aiden understood it was really getting on his nerves right now. 

"I know it's just-" 

The doctor stepped out of the room, interrupting them "How is she?" Aiden asked as he hopped out of his chair like it was on fire.  
"Fine, asleep still but breathing normally, patients like her we prefer to keep for a couple days just to watch, I hope you understand."

Kaidan nodded "Can we see her?"

"Of course, just a quick question, does she have a history of this?"  
Aiden nodded "She has a history of self harm, I just never expected something like this would happen." Stupid. How could he not have? He should've forced her to get help, she was his responsibility, he should've helped her, kept her from going this far.

"I see, we can only keep her for three days but I hope you can convince her to get some help, I'd hate to have her come back under these circumstances."

"We would too, thank you doctor." Kaidan and Aiden made their way over to where she lay unconscious, running his hands through her dark hair, she looked paler than usual and when had she gotten this skinny? He claimed he loved her but he let this happen. Damn it.

"We shouldn't have left her alone." Aiden spoke quietly.

"I know."

"I thought she was acting weird yet I ignored it."

"Me too." 

"We need to get her some help."

"Do you think she'll let us?" Lily firmly believed praying hard enough was the way to fix all her problems, it wasn't his place to tell her that was wrong but now he was wishing he had.

Aiden shook his head "I don't know and forcing her is the last thing I want but we can't risk her doing this again."

Kaidan kissed her hand "No, we can't." Aiden saw the tears well up in his eyes, they'd only been dating for a couple years and if he decided this was too much and just walked away, Aiden wouldn't have blamed him but it was a relief to see someone outside of him willing to stay by her side.

Lily woke up early the next morning, her throat and stomach incredibly sore, where was she? The hospital? She didn't remember much past Kaidan and Aiden leaving. Looking to her side she found Kaidan asleep in a chair next to her, holding her hand "Kaidan…" she croaked out as she sat up, waking him up in the process.

"Lily!" He took her in his arms, surprising her "Thank god." She felt something wet on her shoulder through the thin hospital gown "Please don't scare me like that again," his arms tightened around her "Please." He choked, his body trembling.

Lily slowly brought her hands up, tightly gripping the back of his sweater, tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm sorry."

Kaidan pulled away, shaking his head, his whiskey brown eyes were red and she wondered if it was from the lack of sleep or tears "It's enough that you're alive just...please….don't do that again."

Lily nodded "Okay…."

Kaidan "Promise me."

Lily took a deep breath "I promise."

Kaidan sighed in relief "Good." 

"Are you mad at me?"

Kaidan shook his head "No, god no, I'm just glad I got to you in time." He wiped her tears away "I love you." 

Lily nodded "I love you too." She didn't do this for attention or to hurt him, she had always these thoughts, since her mother died and they'd only gotten worse since last year when…Lily hunched forward, holding herself as she cried, she always thought her religion was enough to help her, to fix her, that's what her school always taught her, looks like they were wrong. 

Lily suddenly felt like a lost cause, if God couldn't help her, who could?  
\-------------  
Lily felt water droplets on her face as she came to, she was alive? She wasn't particularly complaining but a fall from that height should've killed her or at least caused some physical pain but it didn't, nothing was broken and she didn't have a headache or concussion like she assumed she would've "Eww...I am all wet though." She said as she stood up, her hair falling out of the hair band she had it loosely tied in "and I'm out a weapon, god damn it." Sighing, she flicked on her flashlight "where the hell am I?"

The area at a glance could be mistaken for a sewer with all the water but it wasn't, in fact it looked like some weird underground maze. Lily started down the hall ahead of her, without anything long range she was going to have to be a lot more careful, that pipe made her a little too comfortable for the short time she had it.

Taking out her stun gun from her back pocket she tested it out quickly to make sure it still worked "Well...better than nothing I guess." She continued down the hallway, stopping at the sound of scrapping and water sloshing. Something told her she didn't want to know but she had to get out of here and fast, gulping, she shined her flashlight in the direction of the noise.

Lily slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, it was the figure from the painting, the red pyramid thing. The executioner! Lily gripped her crucifix tightly in her fist, praying silently. Either this was real or she was dead and just didn't know it yet.


	6. Love psalm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long and Kaidan centric, hope you enjoy 🥰

Kaidan wasn't sure how but he set himself free, well not free, he was still restrained by rope but he had detached himself from the wall,which was progress. After awkwardly pushing himself off the floor he hurried out of the room, he needed to get to the locker room, get his keys and find Lily so they could get the hell out, preferably before Daisy came back for him. Oh, and get these restraints off somewhere between all that.

Kaidan spotted a figure down the hall and stopped in his tracks, had she come back? Now that he thought about it he didn't really know where she went, not that he had any desire to know.

Kaidan watched the figure as it got closer and closer and it looked like a nurse only she was dressed much differently and walking funny, like she was twitching and convulsing as she moved towards him. Kaidan slowly made his way towards the nurse, it was probably a stupid idea but if she was stuck here like him maybe they could help each other. 

At least that's what he thought upon getting a good look at the nurse he came to realize she was in no way human. The monster's face was so deformed it was featureless and her dress that was far too short and revealed most of her chest looked like it was made from flesh. The flesh of what or of who, he didn't want to know, he just wanted out of here.

There was one other off thing about her, it looked as though she had a fetus inside her, it could just be his mind playing tricks on him, she wasn't human so there was no way that was a case.

Kaidan saw the sign for the men's locker room right behind her, it was probably impossible but maybe he could sneak past her. Kaidan pressed his back up against the wall, moving as slow and as silent as he could so he didn't alert her but one footstep was all it took for her to turn and charge at him swinging her knife, moaning as she did. 

Kaidan lifted his arms up instinctively in an attempt to guard himself and by some stroke of luck she cut through the rope tied tightly around his wrists, setting him free, allowing him to duck out of the way and make a run for the door. Leaving the 'nurse' there, slashing blindly at the air.

Kaidan sighed as he turned the lock on the door, giving himself a moment to recover, his eyes landing on a knife conveniently placed on one of the benches by the lockers. It made no sense for it to be here but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Picking it up he removed the rest of the bondage rope, he had tied Lily up like this before but never imagined he'd be tied up similarly, especially by someone who wasn't his wife.

Carefully setting the knife down he made his way to his locker, hoping he still had a change of clothes in his bag, he kept most of what he packed at his hotel but he kept some here just in case and he was glad he did. It wasn't much just a button up, jeans and a pair of boots but it was enough. Kaidan quickly shedded his old clothes for the new ones, throwing on his coat and looking through the rest of his overnight bag for anything important. 

It was silly and he knew it but he grabbed his tie, his lucky tie, the one Lily gave him. Business trips weren't common but he always took the tie with him, even if he didn't end up wearing it. Car keys were next, he wasn't sure how Lily got here if she was even here at all and Daisy was messing with his head but regardless he'd need them to get back home.

Kaidan grabbed his wallet last and stashed it in the back pocket of his jeans, a picture falling out onto the floor. Kaidan bent down to pick it up, the picture was from Ashley's birthday, they went to lakeside amusement park, Lily hated it, she was scared of Robbie the rabbit, their mascot. Kaidan chuckled at the memory of her hiding behind a park bench when an employee dressed as Robbie came up to give Ashley a balloon. 

Lily hated Silent Hill as a whole, she was obsessed with it but she hated it, however her willingness to visit for their daughter's birthday and to come here to find him wasn't out of the ordinary for her. Family always came first and now was no exception.  
Kaidan tucked the picture inside his coat, grabbing the knife he had discarded, it wasn't much but if he ran into another 'nurse' he'd need something to defend himself with. Kaidan opened the door just enough to peak outside, the hallway was completely empty, good.

Kaidan ran out, he was on the first floor luckily and while the entire hospital had changed drastically he hoped at least the entrance was where it was supposed to be. Kaidan stopped at the sound of heels and….a wheelchair? Upon closer inspection it seemed to be one of those demented nurses pushing a hunched over, seemingly unconscious woman. The patient reminded him of his wife, with her bright red hair, it was tied the same way too from what he could tell and her nails, chipped black nail polish just like "Lily!" 

Kaidan sprinted over to them, not paying the nurse any mind as he knelt down in front of Lily, gathering her in his arms and cradling her against his chest as the nurse left down the next hall. "Lily, hey look at me baby." She was wearing his hoodie, the black one, it was her favorite and honestly he didn't even consider it his anymore from how little he got to wear it.

Kaidan noticed blood dripping from her arm, down to her fingers and he rolled up her sleeves, exposing her well healed scars that she usually had wrapped in bandages were now bleeding profusely, he was a doctor a little blood was nothing but this was more than a little and it belonged to the women he loved.

Kaidan knew panicking wasn't the best idea right now so he took a deep breath, his hand gripping her arm tightly as he examined the rest of her and his heart stopped when he noticed the pool of blood between her legs, it was something he was sadly accustomed to seeing, every miscarriage and with….with Hannah. When was the last time he thought about her? She'd be about eleven by now had she survived. 

Lily only got worse since that day, never stopped blaming herself, no matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault she didn't listen, things didn't get better until Ashley but Lily still struggles with that guilt and so does he. 

When Kaidan looked at her again he realized it wasn't Lily but a mannequin dressed as her, it was a sick joke but Kaidan didn't have time to be angry right now, he needed to find the real version of his wife. Discarding the doll on the floor he continued down the hall and out the entrance to the hospital, the town was coated in fog and drastically different from what he remembered when he arrived.

Kaidan could hardly see in front of him, it wasn't like this when he arrived. Cloudy sure but this was completely different, did Daisy have something to do with this? It wouldn't surprise him if she did. Kaidan didn't even know where to begin looking for Lily and the map he did have was in his car at the hotel "Idiot, if you have just driven yourself this wouldn't have-" his words were cut off when he spotted someone walking through town, maybe they've seen Lily.

Kaidan jogged over "Sorry to bother you ma'am but I'm looking for my wife."

"Wife?" The woman asked, surprised.

"Yes, short, red hair in a side ponytail, black hoodie probably." Kaidan answered, not the best description but he was panicking at the moment, he just saw a bloodied mannequin dressed as his wife and he'd rather find her before that became a reality.

"Wait, are you Kaidan?"

Kaidan was taken aback by that "Yeah...how did you-?"

"I was with her not too long ago, she said she was going to the historical society to look for you."

"Can you tell me how to get there? I don't have a map." Kaidan asked, frantically. Why she decided to go there he didn't know but if she was there he needed to hurry before he missed her.

"Of course, I intended to follow her but she told me to stay back, it didn't seem like she was in the mood to argue."

Kaidan chuckled "She never is." Her stubbornness was probably what brought her here, Aiden was surely going to give him an earful for making her worry when they got home. If they made it home. Even if he didn't he was going to make sure Lily did, for their daughter's sake. 

"Do you know how to handle a gun Mr. Alenko?" Ashley asked, handing one to him.

"Yeah, my brother in law has one for self defense."

"Good, because I doubt that knife will do much for you."

Kaidan sighed, dropping it to the ground as he accepted the gun she was handing him "You're probably right." Lily hated them, it was a wonder she let Aiden have one, at least he knew his daughter was safe while they were away.

"Ready?"

"Lead the way…?"

"Officer Williams."

Kaidan nodded "Lead the way Officer Williams." It probably wasn't the brightest idea to trust someone in a town as cured as this but if Lily trusted her then so did he, it's not like he had many options right now anyway.   
\------------  
The way Lily saw the museum and the way Kaidan saw it were completely different, for Lily it was disheveled like it'd been abandoned, broken glass, holes in the walls and floor but for Kaidan the museum was pristine, displays were intact and the pictures on the walls were beautiful landscape paintings of Toluca lake and Rosewater Park, not of executions and devils. The museum Kaidan was in was pleasant, somewhere you could spend all day, Lily's wasn't. It was worn down and broken. 

“Looks like we missed her,” Ashley said as she looked around “but why come here at all?”

“Because she’s obsessed with this place.” Kaidan said as he moved to look at one of the many pictures hanging on the wall, the same one that depicted the executioner but Kaidan didn’t see it that way, no all he saw was an old picture of Brookhaven, the local mental hospital. Lily’s first therapist tried to lock her away in one, saying she was a lost cause, that there was no hope of her improving. That was a lie, she didn’t need to be locked away, the only person she was ever a danger to was herself. The new therapist they found her called it complicated grief mixed with PTSD from being the one to find her mother’s body. Both him and Aiden did their best to help her but it wasn’t enough, she needed coping mechanisms not people constantly telling her ‘everything is okay.’ If anything that was their first mistake, in trying to help her they caused her to internalize her pain. They were the reason behind her suicide attempts, all they wanted to do was help her yet it only ended up hurting her more. 

\---------  
Lily sat outside her therapist's office, itching her wrists, Aiden had bought her cute bandages with cartoon characters on them to disincentivize her picking at them and it had worked for the most part "I think you should commit her." She heard her therapist say through the door "she's a lost cause, the medicine clearly isn't helping." Because she hasn't been taking it, she couldn't remember the name but it started with an L and treated bipolar disorder, which wasn't what she had, she was never manic, just depressed, depressed and even more depressed. 

There were some days she wished she was manic, it'd be nice to have some energy for once. Like she used to, she used to be a cheerleader, bubbly, not a care in the world, smart even, but now all she was is some depressed, ugly shell that needed her fiance and brother to babysit her. "She'll just keep making attempts, don't you want her in the hands of people more qualified to deal with that?"

Liar, she's only made two and after the second she hasn't since, the thoughts were still there but she didn't act on them, that was progress right? "Just make it easy on yourselves, I know one in Silent Hill."

Silent...Hill…? No! No! No! Anywhere but there, she didn't want to leave Kaidan and her brother but if they were going to force her why couldn't it be somewhere in Ashfield? Lily started trembling, she was scared of that place and to be locked there until she died was...they wouldn't do that to her right? Or had they really come to hate her that much?

"No, absolutely not!" Kaidan said as he stood up, nearly knocking the chair back "three sessions and she's already a lost cause, did you even try?!"

The therapist stood up "Now listen here-"

"I'm not going to sit here and let you lock her up like some criminal just because she's sick,"Kaidan had researched mental hospitals in case the topic ever came up and he didn't like what he read, if they sent her there who knew when she'd come back. With the way she was now, they'd probably never let her leave and being around a bunch of strangers who didn't care about her wasn't going to change things for her.

"you aren't trying to help her, you probably get paid for sending patients don't you?" He was met with silence "Right, I'm not going to let her be your next paycheck." Kaidan turned on his heel and walked to the door. "You can continue this asinine conversation if you want Aiden but I'm taking Lily home." 

Aiden was as shocked as the therapist was, he'd never seen Kaidan angry before but it was in defense of his little sister, so Aiden was hardly complaining. Lily looked up as Kaidan walked out "Kaidan?" He helped her out of the chair and led her outside without a word, she could tell he was angry.

"I don't want to go…" she said with a sniffle and he quickly turned to face her "I want to stay with you and Aiden." 

"Lily…"

"I promise I'll start taking my meds again, I'll get my job at the diner back, I'll do anything!" She sobbed "But don't make me go, I don't want to go!"

Kaidan clenched his first, he wanted to go back in there and knock her now former therapist out and while that would make him feel better, it wouldn't do anything for her. Kaidan took her in his arms "Lily no one can force you to go anywhere okay?" Technically that was a lie, if Aiden deemed it necessary he could have her forcibly committed and there would be nothing they could do about it, but Kaidan would marry her tonight if it meant he could stop her from being locked away like a criminal.

Lily sniffed "Really?"

Kaidan nodded "Really, we'll find you someone else to talk to but you're going to get better, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." 

Lily wasn't sure how much of that she believed but if Kaidan was saying it, it had to be true. Right? Kaidan wouldn't lie to her, would he? He never had before, so maybe he was right, she would get better. If he believed in her then she would too, she had to at least try.  
\--------  
Doctor Kauffman was a godsend, he was blunt and liked to play games with her but it seemed to be working, she still didn't leave the house much but she was sleeping better and had more energy. It was definitely an improvement. 

"Mr. Alenko, I think I found something." Ashley said as she examined an old town photo.

"What is it?" He asked as he joined her. 

"Something about the founding families, there were four of them."   
"Huh, Shepherd…"

"You know them?"

Kaidan shook his head "No, that's my wife's maiden name, spelled differently though."

"Alongside, Holloway, Fitch and...Harper?"

"Harper ring a bell?"

"Kind of, your wife said the priest she ran into, his last name was Harper, then Daisy the little girl from the school here, she-"

"Wait, Daisy? Daisy Harper?"

"You know her?"

"You could say that, she's the reason Lily came here in the first place."

"Do you think they've run into each other?"

Kaidan shook his head "I don't know, but I sure as hell hope not." Daisy was dangerous, he didn't want to say she was crazy, her illness caused mood swings and even bouts of psychosis but he wouldn’t call his wife crazy and despite locking him up here she was still his patient and it was unethical to call a patient crazy. Daisy was dangerous though, that he wasn't going to deny. 

"I have to say I'm surprised, a lot of couples I've met wouldn't go this far for each other."

Kaidan smiled "We've been through a lot together and I love her." Lily didn't always believe that, but she didn't have to, it was the truth, he'd never abandon her. There were plenty of instances where people would've, but not him, not ever, he just hoped he wasn't too late this time.


	7. Maternal heart

Lily's footsteps echoed off the long concrete staircase, she wasn't sure where it was taking her or if she should be down here but so far it was the only door she's found that didn't lead to a dead end and she kept hoping there wasn't some giant monster down there waiting to eat her. Lily chuckled to herself "Great, I sound like my five year old." She sighed "I hope there's an exit down here...if this staircase even ends." 

Lily eventually reached the last step and entered an all white, padded room "What the-"

"So you must be Lily." A voice said, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"Who are you?!" She asked, alarmed and reached for her stun gun, whatever good that would do.

The girl on the bed seemed to be a bit younger than her and would've been otherwise beautiful but her skin looked like the leathery, sore ladden skin of the monsters she kept encountering and her hair, it seemed to be coming out in clumps. What happened to this girl? Who even was she?

"I'm Daisy, you're much prettier than the picture I saw." She said with a smile. Yeah, okay, sure with her dark eye circles and chipped nail polish, neither of them were winning any beauty pageants anytime soon.

Daisy? Why did that name ring a bell "You!" Lily pointed a finger at her "Did you trap me here?" 

Daisy shook her head side to side "Nope! Wasn't me!" She grinned "I did trap your husband though." 

That's right, Daisy was his patient, the one that the crazy priest told her about "Kaidan? You know him? Where is he?"

Daisy giggled "Of course I know him Silly!" She hopped off the bed "as for where he is...well, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Now listen here you little-!" Lily charged over to her but was stopped by an invisible plexiglass wall "Fuck!" She covered her nose with her hand, it was probably broken which sucked and she really didn't have the stomach to reset it. 

"Sorry, just a precaution." Daisy said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah? For who?" Lily asked, wiping the blood off her nose.

"Me, it seems," she shook her head, "pregnant women, so emotional."

Lily rolled her eyes, feeling a little more than irritated, if only she still had that pipe "Fuck you." 

"And such language, do you talk in front of your children that way?"

"My children are none of your goddamn business." Well just add that to the list of things she'd need to apologize for on Sunday, if she even made it to Sunday. "Just." Slam "tell me." Slam "where." Slam "my husband is!" Lily kicked the clear wall "you bitch!" She screamed, barely registering the soreness she felt from beating up the wall. 

Lily had to be losing it, she didn't act like this, not even her daughter acted like this, she panted staring Daisy down who looked back at her, unamused by the display "No."

"No?! What do you mean No?" 

"He belongs to the order now." Daisy stated plainly.

Lily's blood ran cold "No...no! You can't take him from me!"   
"And why not?"

"Because….because….because you just can't!" She yelled "Wasn't my mother enough for you people?!" 

"If you really want him, you'll have to find a way out of here, if you can."

"I will and I'll take him away from you...you psychos!" Lily turned on her heel and ran upstairs, Daisy's eyes on her the entire time.  
When Lily reentered the maze she heard the faint sound of a baby crying from somewhere within the maze. Any other place it'd be concerning but here, it had to be another mind game "I'm not falling for it, not this time." She said, steeling herself as she continued through the labyrinth. 

The further she went the louder the noise got until eventually she heard a child's voice "Mom?"

Lily stopped cold, that wasn't Ashley's voice, it belonged to a girl but not her daughter, were they looking for their mother? Was she not the only one down here like she assumed? Were there others? This town was ruthless but trapping a child down here was still too far. If the child was real for that matter. Part of her was doubting it was until she came across a raggedy cloth doll, its long blonde hair covered in blood and his pink dress torn and dirty.   
Lily bent down to pick up the doll, examining it closely "It looks like one we have." It wasn't one of Ashley's, no, she had many of them but not this one. This one stayed tucked in the back of their closet, Kaidan never let her see it, one of her triggers, in fact she doubts it's even still there, she had told Kaidan not to toss it but it's not like she'd know if he did.

Lily loved the doll as soon as she saw it in the store window, she remembered smiling as she looked at it. It was similar to all the ones she had as a little girl, long hair, pretty dresses, rosy cheeks, her mother got her a new one every year for her birthday. Lily hadn't intended to buy anything that day since they had already filled their daughter's room to the brim with toys but she couldn't take her eyes off of it. 

Kaidan had suggested they buy it for her, continuing the tradition since she was already naming her after Lily's mom and at the time it was a great idea but now she wished they hadn't. It was just a stupid waste of money now, gathering dust in the closet until she can bring herself to let Kaidan toss it.

Lily hugged the shabby doll to her chest "Mom! Come here!" The little girl's voice called again and Lily looked up just as a door down the hall creaked open. "It's a trap…" Lily mumbled "it has to be a trap." Knowing that, she slowly made her way towards the door, there was no light coming from it at all and as much as she knew going in there was an awful idea, she had to, Lily couldn't explain why but she had to.

Lily looked around the room as she entered, it looked exactly like Hannah's from what she could tell, it was odd to see something so bright and happy in a place like this but the room wasn't bright and happy for Lily, it only brought back painful memories of what she lost. Lily walked over to the white crib adorned with bows, placed against one of the side walls and gently laid the doll inside, smiling down at it.

"Is that you mom?" The child asked from behind.

Lily turned around "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person, my daughter is at home." She could maybe be Ashley's older sister but for the moment she was an only child.

The girl looked down at the floor, her blonde hair hiding her face as she cried "No! I'm your daughter!" 

Lily blinked in surprise "What?" There's no way on God's earth she could have a kid she didn't know about so what was this girl talking about?

"I'm Hannah! Don't you remember?" She gestured to the room "This is my room, the one you and dad and uncle Aiden decorated!"

Lily let out a quick inhalation of breath upon getting a look at the child's face, she had her mother's blonde hair and Lily's face, it really was Hannah, blonde hair and brown eyes like she remembered telling Kaidan. Lily fell to her knees not taking her eyes off her daughter "Hannah? But you...you died." Born prematurely more like but that's what she told people, her daughter died. Because of her.

Hannah walked over to her "That's right, I did die and then you and dad forgot all about me." 

Lily shook her head as tears filled her eyes "That's not true!" She hugged Hannah "I think about you everyday, I've never gotten over what happened to you." Lily started rocking her "It's all my fault, I'm sorry." She sobbed just like she had that day in the hospital, both her and Kaidan, she had never seen him cry before then but unlike her eventually the grieving stopped for him. 

It wasn't fair none of it was fair, why they all got to go on living when their daughter was never given the chance. Lily would trade hers in a heartbeat if she knew it'd bring Hannah back.

Lily opened her eyes and her daughter was gone and replaced with the shabby doll from earlier, she looked down at it, her body shaking and she let out a yell, throwing the doll across the room, covering her face with her hands as she cried "It's all your fault, it's God's punishment, you had premarital sex and he took your baby away." A body less masculine voice rang through the room. 

Lily slowly brought her hands away from her face "I had to, Kaidan was older than me, I love him! I knew it was wrong but I thought that was how you kept an older man."

"Oh? Then maybe he was just doing Kaidan a favor, he had such a future ahead of him, do you really think he wanted to be bogged down by a child and the high schooler he got pregnant, you were easy so he stayed, too bad for him he's too nice, anyone else would've left, but not him, he pitied you too much."

Lily covered her ears with her hands "Shut up! Kaidan loves me!"

"Does he? Or is that what you want to believe? A convenient lie he told for the sake of his daughter. Maybe he knew what leaving would do to you, he hates you but he can't have his daughter growing up without a mother. Even though everyone knows she'd be better off without you."

Lily looked up at the sound of metal against metal, followed by footsteps, she could barely make out the figure that stood in the doorway but he seemed to be dressed as 'those' doctors. The ones her aunt tried dragging her to when she was pregnant with Hannah. They didn't do anything because Lily was legally an adult at the time but they still scared her, even eleven year later. 

Lily started hyperventilating as he got closer but she stayed in place, frozen in fear, her body unwilling to move, eyes searching the room looking for something to use against him when her eyes landed on a gun, exactly like the one officer Williams tried handing her earlier. It was the best option but she was too scared to grab it as the memories of the man from the diner flooded back to her.

The gun he pointed at her, demanding all the money from the drawer scaring her so bad she went into labor early. Kaidan and Aiden blamed the robber but if Lily hadn't gone into work that night Hannah would still be alive. 

"You better hurry, unless you're willing to let you and your baby die because you're too scared to act." The voice taunted.

Lily looked at the monster and then back at the gun, diving for the weapon as he swung at her. Fumbling with it she aimed the gun and closed her eyes as she fired shot after shot not even sure where she was aiming until eventually the gun clicked and she heard a body fall to the ground. Lily slowly opened her eyes to see the monster laying in a pool of blood on the floor, the gun still in her hand and she tossed it away like it had burnt her as she fell onto the floor in a pile of sobs, her face buried into the gross, dingy carpeting, hugging herself.

Lily's chest burned and her throat ached as her loud sobs filled the room, she couldn't stop it, the tears kept coming as did the memories, if the town was trying to break her then congratulations, it had succeeded. 

"Lily….Lily sweetie." A different voice called, it sounded like her mother but that was impossible, her mother was dead, she looked up, her eyes red and blurry as she came face to face with someone she thought was long dead.

"Mom? But you...you died," Lily pushed herself up off the floor. "I found your body." She croaked out, her voice hoarse. 

Lily's mother stepped into the room, placing a hand on her cheek "I know," she took her in her arms, holding her "such a brave girl you are, dealing with all of that at a young age."

Lily shook her head "I didn't deal with it, I still haven't dealt with it." This wasn't her mother, she knew it wasn't her mother but she sounded like her, looked like her and even smelled like her, that same vanilla perfume her mother loved. Her mother took her hand and led her out of the room and down the hall. There was no reason to believe this apparition was who she said she was but Lily wanted to believe it, if just for a bit. 

Intense heat hit Lily and she reflexively covered her face with her arm "Why's it so-" she looked ahead and her eyes landed on a staircase, it seemed normal enough but the banisters were on fire as were the walls surrounding them and it didn't look like it was going to die down anytime soon. Lily's mother dropped her hand and walked ahead of her "Wait! Where are you going?"

Lily's mother stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face her "Back to where I belong," she outstretched her hand "why don't you join me?"

Lily blinked in surprise "Huh?"

"Haven't you missed me?"

"Of course but-!"

"You've suffered enough dear, don't you think it's time to let go?"

Lily hesitantly reached out her hand but stopped herself last minute "No...I...I can't…."

"You can't?"

"No, I won't do to my daughter what was done to me." She said glanced around the room for an exit that didn't lead back into the maze "I love you mom," she said as her eyes welled up with more tears "but I need to go home." She turned around and back into the maze, leaving the ghost of her mother alone on the staircase. 

Idiot! What an idiot! She had been so busy wallowing in her own misery that she didn't even take into account the people she loved, who she'd do anything for. Kaidan, her brother, Ashley. They never abandoned her, even though they had every reason to but they didn't because...Lily came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hall. 

Because they loved her, it wasn't something that was supposed to be funny but she couldn't help but laugh. All these years she had spent never believing them when they said they loved her and all it took was getting stuck in a maze for it to finally sink it. God she was an idiot. 

Lily walked into the elevator at the end of the hall with her head hung low. Lily slid against the back wall, the fact it was moving without any prompting from her would freak her out any other time but she just felt empty. Lily opened the small locket she had attached to the same chain as her crucifix and opened it. A picture of the four of them was inside, Ashley was younger then but was still the cheerful girl she is now. 

Always smiling and giggling, believe it or not Lily was the same at that age. Everyday she hoped Ashley wouldn't end up like her, a lot of stuff would have to go wrong but life was unpredictable, she hadn't expected her life to turn out this way. A couple tears landed on the picture, she hadn't cried this much in a long time, she hated it, wanted it to stop but it wouldn't, she wanted to go home, be with her family but she couldn't. Not yet. Not when the one person she loved more than anything was still missing.

No, breaking down and wishing for everything to just be over wasn't going to save Kaidan. Only she could do that, he had once told her that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for and right now she really hoped he was right. Lily didn't feel strong then and she certainly didn't feel it now but she just needed to hold out a little longer. Kaidan was counting on her and she couldn't let him down.

\-----------  
"So why the church?" Ashley asked as they walked up the gray stone steps of the building together.

"Lily could have come here to pray or read up on the cult or both."  
"Is she a religious woman?"

Kaidan turned to her as he opened the door "Yeah, extremely."

They walked in and were immediately greeted by Jack who had been kneeling down at the cross hung inside more than likely praying to whatever crazy God they believed in. Daisy mentioned Valtiel, maybe that's who he was praying to, not that he had any interest in their beliefs. "Well, well, looks like I have guests, did you both come here to learn about our religion? Convert perhaps?" He walked towards them "Valtiel is very forgiving, I'm sure he'll let you repent for your sins."

Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other, both made immediately uneasy by the display "No thanks, I actually had a question for you um...father?"

Jack nodded "Of course, what can I do for you?"

"My wife came through here and I was wondering if you had seen her?"

Jack looked him up and down, smirking "That's right, you're the doctor that's been looking after my daughter, how's she doing?" He asked as if he hadn't been listening.

"Um fine…?" 

"Good to hear, she's important to us, I'd hate for something to happen to her."

"Right, I'm actually more worried about my wife, have you seen her anywhere?" As a father himself he understood the concern but something told him Jack knew exactly what Daisy had been up to.   
"I believe so, Mrs. Alenko right? A very beautiful woman indeed."

Kaidan cringed at that "Anyway, I can't find her and I was hoping you could point me in her direction."

"I'd love to help you but I'm sorry, I'm afraid she's no longer here."  
Yeah right, there was no way Lily left without him he was probably just messing with his head "What are you talking about?"

Ashley looked between the two men "She was fine when I saw her, what did you do?"

Jack responded with a sinister chuckle "You're right she was fine but I'm sorry to say I killed her."

Kaidan lunged at Jack but Ashley quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him "What?!"

"Poor dear was so distraught, kept saying how she wanted all this to end, so-"

"You're lying." 

Jack didn't seem to appreciate the interruption but too damn bad "Oh? And how are you so sure?"

"Lily has gotten much better, she wouldn't just relapse like that for no reason, if she is dead you killed her."

"If? Sounds like you don't believe me."

Kaidan shook his head "But thank you for your time, we'll be leaving." Kaidan wasn't typically hot tempered but after seeing that mannequin and not having the faintest clue as to where Lily even was, running into some asshole claiming she was dead didn't exactly do wonders for his mood.

"So where to now?" Ashley asked as she did her best to keep up with his pace.

"The amusement park."

"Amusement park?"

"We took our daughter there last week, she might have gone there."  
"Assuming she's still alive?"

Ashley almost bumbed into him as he came to a stop "No, she's not dead, I feel like I would know." He was aware how hopelessly romantic that made him sound but it was true, Lily couldn't be dead. There was no way. At least that's what he kept telling himself.


	8. Hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who read it or left kudos it means a lot, I didn't expect a one shot I wrote on halloween to turn into this but i'm glad it did because I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it <3

Lily walked out of the amusement park feeling like the shit had been kicked out of her, figures they'd drop her off here. One last 'fuck you' after everything they'd put her through, she fell back onto one of the benches outside, her head leaned back, red hair draped over the back of the bench, not noticing the giant blood covered Robbie the rabbit plush. 

Lily saw some pink out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head to the side, normally she'd be scared, she hated that demented looking rabbit but he was nothing compared to what she's seen since she arrived here "You know Robbie, I always preferred Kathy the kitty, no offense, I just find you incredibly creepy." She sighed looking up at the gray sky, not a single cloud, not even the sun just...gray.

"My daughter loves you, can't imagine why, I'm always scared that damn doll is gonna start moving in the middle of the night and kill me in my sleep, crazy right?" Yeah, really crazy, like her talking to an inanimate object, at least she hoped it was inanimate, wouldn't that be something if it just started walking around, wouldn't surprise her that's for sure. 

Lily groaned as she rubbed her eyes "God I need a cigarette." 

"Lily!" She sat straight up, she thought she heard Kaidan but that's impossible, he was locked up somewhere, Daisy told her so. 

"I bet Aiden will be here any second huh?" She rolled her eyes as she stood, stepping over another bloody Robbie the rabbit, was there someone actually in there? Is that what the blood was from? Lily shook her head "No, it's better if I don't think about it." She muttered as she moved on, seeing two figures through the fog she slowly took out her stun gun, even if they were normal people she’s not sure she’d trust them, they could be members of that cult coming to finish her off. She was aware of how paranoid that made her seem but she just left her own specially curated hell, she was justified in her paranoia.

“Who's there?!” She yelled, holding her weapon out in front of her.

Kaidan gasped, quickly glancing at Ashley “That’s her!” he sprinted off into the fog and Ashley followed after him.

As soon as Lily saw him she dropped the weapon and took a step back “Kai...dan?”

“Yeah it’s me love, are you-?”

“Stay back!” She shouted as she quickly picked the stun gun back up, pointing it at him.

“Lily?” she heard the hurt in his voice but she didn’t let it get to her, could’ve been another ruse, like Hannah or her mother. 

“I said stay back!”

“Lily, please put the stun gun down, i’m not going to hurt you.” He couldn’t believe he actually had to say that, he’d die before he let anything happen to her but she was clearly shaken up, by what he didn’t know and he’d remember to ask later but right now his main objective was to get her to calm down. 

“No! How do I know you’re really my husband?” 

“Mrs. Alenko, I promise it really is Kaidan, he escaped and I've been helping him look for you.” Ashley coaxed, it was a long shot but calming victims down was in her training, that being said, if Kaidan couldn’t do it she probably wouldn’t have much luck either. 

Lily was silent as she looked between the two of them “Prove it.”

Kaidan slowly took a picture out of his coat pocket, their eyes locked the whole time “Here, is this proof enough?”

The picture was the one they took at this very same park last week, if this was all some hoax something would be off in the picture but nothing was, everything was exactly as she remembered, from the color of the balloon in her daughter’s hand to the dark circles under Kaidan’s eyes. “If you really are Kaidan, then how did we meet?”

“You and your friends sneaked into a party at my college and I couldn’t take my eyes off you the entire time, I knew I had to talk to you and I'll always be thankful that I did. I loved you as soon as I laid eyes on you and every day since I grew to love you more and more.” he moved in on her and she slowly lowered her weapon “Lil I swear it’s me.”

Lily let the stun gun fall from her hand and she threw herself at him “I’m sorry Kaidan, i’m sorry I didn’t believe you I was just scared.” she cried into his shoulder “I’m sorry.” 

“Shhh it’s okay, you were so brave to come here, thank you.” Kaidan kissed the side of her head, stroking her hair. 

“You didn’t need me, you set yourself free.” she said as she pulled away to wipe her tears “I just made things more complicated by coming.” 

Kaidan shook his head “No, no, you were worried, I would do the same thing, you know that.”

Lily looked down at the ground “Yeah, I know.”

He cupped her face in his hands “Hey look at me.” she glanced up at him “I love you.”

Lily leaned into his touch “I love you too.”

“Are you ready to get out of here?”

God, was she ever “Mmhmm.  
”  
Kaidan took her hand, the warmth radiating from his palm immediately easing her nerves, it was good to have him back, it almost didn’t feel real but it was, he was safe and alive. Now if only they could stay that way long enough to get out of here.

“Do you have a way out officer?” Lily asked.

“I do, thank you, will you two be okay?” 

Lily nodded with just the faintest smile but in the short time Ashley knew her it was the first time she’d seen it, she had such a sad air about her but it seemed like something had changed. Could’ve been the relief of finally having her husband back, or maybe something else but there wasn’t any time to ask. She turned to walk away but Lily stopped her.

“Um Officer?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for your help, it means a lot.”

Ashley smiled back “Of course, i’m just glad it all worked out.” With that they parted ways, Lily making a mental note to visit Brahms one of these days after everything calmed down. 

Lily felt strange as they walked through town, like something was different, she wasn’t worried about monsters coming from around the corner to harm her and her radio had stopped going off and despite everything her mind felt clear, not clouded by guilt and the constant grief that had be plaguing her since she was a teenager. Maybe in some twisted way it was thanks to this town, Silent Hill. What was that thing Kauffan had said he wanted to try on her? Exposure therapy? Well, looks like this place had beat him to it, coming here had been cheaper than any of her sessions but she’s not sure she’d recommend it. 

After walking for what felt like forever they finally reached the parking lot and Lily suddenly had butterflies, they were finally getting out of here. Back home to Aiden, her daughter, Lily hoped she wasn’t too mad at her for leaving, but she had to and she was glad she did, Kaidan was back and he was alive. She had to keep telling herself that because it felt like a dream, she had missed him so much it hurt but she didn’t have to anymore, they’d never leave each other again. Kaidan helped Lily into the car like he always did before getting in himself. 

“Ready to go?” he asked as he started the car, he didn’t have to ask, they both knew the answer.

Lily nodded “Yeah.” somehow it felt too easy, no one stopping them and she was pretty sure she could see the sun peaking through all the gray but it could’ve just been her imagination. No way the sun would shine as some as dreary and dark as here. ‘The town that takes all’ was something she read on an internet forum back in high school about this place and she thought it sounded so dramatic but it wasn’t dramatic, she’s not sure if that person had ever been but the title he gave it was more than accurate. It took her mother, as silly as it sounds her favorite hoodie and it tried to take Kaidan. But it had failed, maybe he was right. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for. 

Lily had fallen asleep without realizing and Kaidan took that as a sign they should probably stop somewhere for the night because he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open as well. Ashfeild was pretty far from Silent Hill and that rush of adrenaline that had been keeping her going had eventually worn off and she had crashed, later waking up in a motel room, the sound of the shower running in the background. She slowly sat up as the water squeaked off and the bathroom door clicked open “Kaidan…?”

“How are you feeling?” He asked with a smile as he sat next to her.

“Awful, my head really hurts.” she groaned, closing her eyes and placing her head in her hands.

He nodded, opening up the huge first aid kit he always had in his car, there was one in the house too, something that came with marrying a doctor “Luckily I don’t think your nose is broken, just a lot of blood.” he said as he opened a small packet of alcohol wipes and gently cleaned it off “You can still breath okay right?”

Lily exhaled through her nose “Yeah, just a really bad headache.” 

“I should have some ibuprofen in here, low dose but should help a bit.”

Lily placed her hands over his, stopping him “Do you have any aspirin?” she asked hesitantly.

“I might but it won’t do much, why?” Lily fidgeted, trying not to make eye contact with him, this wasn’t how she wanted to give him the news but it didn’t look like she’d have a choice, he’d be surprised either way. “Lily?”

“I can’t take ibuprofen.” 

“You can’t?”

“I’m pregnant so…”

Kaidan’s eyes widened in surprise “Oh.”

Lily nodded with pursed lips “Yeah.” 

They sat there in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say, for most couples it was a happy occasion but with how things went with Ashley and their current situation they didn’t really know how to feel. Kaida dug through the kit and opened a package of aspirin for her “I’ll get you some water.” he said as he got up. Kaidan was very family oriented and liked kids, she was sure he wanted to be happy, and maybe he was, it’s not like she could read his mind but he was being awfully quiet.

Kaidan came back and handed her the cup before sitting down next to her “I know last time with Ashley was pretty scary, I understand if you don’t-”

Lily quickly gulped down the water, nearly choking as she did “No!” she grabbed the front of his shirt, the paper cup tumbling onto the carpet “I don’t want that, I don’t.” there was panic in her voice and tears in her eyes and Kaidan felt bad for even bringing it up.

Kaidan pulled her close “We can do whatever you want okay?”

Lily nodded “Okay.”

“If you want to keep it that’s what we’ll do, I'm sure Ashley will be a good big sister.” He assured her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Lily smiled “I think so too.”

Kaidan lifted her head up, the two of them gazing into each other’s eyes “I love you.” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Mmm, I love you too.” Kaidan kissed her hard, a needy kiss that sent a shiver down her spine but it wasn’t needy with desire, no it was a different kind of need. The need to know she was alive, that this was real and not some sick joke being played on him. Kaidan still hadn’t gotten the image of the mannequin out of his mind and he probably wouldn’t for a while but it didn’t matter right now. They’d probably never talk about it again, a secret between the two of them, something he was sure that would be forgotten with time and he was fine with that, the same would probably be true for Lily. That town could burn for all he cared. 

Aiden laid back on the couch, Ashley asleep on his chest as he half heartedly looked through his camera, he had explained to his client what his current family situation was and he was surprisingly understanding about it but it didn’t make Aiden feel any better. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the pictures ready, he just had no motivation to finish the project, he was too worried about his sister. Sighing he set his camera on the coffee table, he had no way of getting a hold of Lily and it was making him antsy, it had been affecting Ashley too, she’s been sleeping in his bed lately and was following him around the house. Maybe she was scared he was going to leave her too, it’s not like anyone had really explained anything to her. If Lily wasn’t home by tomorrow he’d have to explain and figure something out but for now he’d focus on getting some sleep, at least that's what he thought. 

Headlights shined through the living room window and his heart stopped, was it Lily? He couldn’t see the car very well from this angle but he really hoped it was her and not the police telling him his sister was dead. Aiden gently laid his niece on the couch, covering her with a blanket before running outside to meet whoever it was in the car. It was the same car Kaidan had which meant...was it them? He didn’t want to get his hopes up but who else could it be?

Aiden held his breath as he watched the driver's side door open and Kaidan stepped out, followed by Lily coming around the other side and Aiden ran off the porch and over to the couple, hugging them both “Thank god.” he exhaled.

“Miss us?” Lily asked, burying her face onto his chest.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” He answered.

They stood there hugging for who knows how long before finally pulling away “You both look like shit by the way.” he said, earning an exasperated laugh from both of them.  
“Feel like it too.” Kaidan replied as he and Aiden walked to the house together.

Lily stopped behind them, her attention suddenly drawn to the sky as it changed colors in front of her indicating it was now morning and she could just barely hear Kaidan's alarm clock go off. Everything was as it should be and relief washed over her, it was finally over she could just go back to being a regular housewife and try to put all this behind her. 

"Lily, you coming inside?" Aiden called from the doorway, concern etched on his features.

"Yeah, sorry." Lily turned on her heel and walked into the house with the rest of her family, the smile on her face in contrast with how the rest of her felt, it felt weird to smile so genuinely after everything that happened but she couldn’t help it, their other problems could wait, her family was safe and for now that's all that mattered.


End file.
